The mission of Aquatic Biomedical Models Facility Core (ABMFC) is to exploit the unique advantages of aquatic models to discover the environmental-biological interactions that influence the development of human disease. The ABMFC is dedicated to achieving these long-term goals: understand the full suite of environmental stressors that interact with and perturb the normal developmental program, define the genes that play a role in increased susceptibility to environmental stressors, identify early and predictive biomarkers of human disease and discover novel therapeutic interventions, define the optimal fetal environment that reduces lifelong susceptibility to disease, and expand the use of chemical genetics to understand the mode of action of environmental stressors.